The present invention is directed to an enhanced precooked egg product and a process for forming precooked egg products namely egg patties for future heating within a microwave, convection oven or griddle for consumption as a portion of a food article. The precooked egg patties are primarily used as an ingredient within a food product such as a breakfast sandwich to be heated and consumed by an individual.
In the past, egg patties for use in consumable food articles have been formed by the filling of a mold with a liquid egg mixture and cooking the liquid egg within the mold. Alternatively, a liquid egg mixture may be pumped onto a flat cooking belt for cooking within an oven. Egg patties produced according to the above identified methods unfortunately have the appearance of commercial processing. These egg patties generally are extremely dense and have the appearance of a cheese product. Egg patties formed through the use of a mold and/or cooking through use of a flat cooking belt frequently were difficult to distinguish from the cheese portion of a breakfast sandwich. A need therefor exists to eliminate the dense commercial processing appearance for egg patties formed within a mold or upon a flat cooking belt as cooked within an oven. A need also exists to form an egg patty product which is more appealing in appearance for use within a breakfast sandwich susceptible to microwave heating for consumption by an individual. Further, a need exists to distinguish by observation the egg patty product from the cheese product within a food article such as a breakfast sandwich to enhance the appearance of the food article for consumption.
The present process relates to the formation of precooked egg patties for future heating within a microwave oven for consumption as a portion of a food article. The process involves the initial step of acquisition of liquid whole eggs, liquid egg whites and/or liquid egg yolks mixed with leavening ingredients (a mix of an acid and a base) to create an egg patty with improved texture and appearance for use within a breakfast sandwich following initial cooking. The following ingredients may be added to further improve the product including, but not limited to, non-fat dry milk, modified food starch, gums, and emulsifiers. The process in summary involves adding to liquid eggs leavening ingredients or agents, mixing, and then cooking of the mixed eggs and leavening ingredients prior to the dissipation of the leavening ingredients to form an egg patty having improved appearance and a light and airy texture resembling scrambled eggs.
A principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg product for a breakfast sandwich having improved texture.
Another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg product for a breakfast sandwich having a homemade look for the egg product.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg product for use within a breakfast sandwich which may be formed through the use of commercially available equipment.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg patty with a light and airy texture resembling scrambled eggs.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg patty having an increased height dimension as compared to egg patties of similar weight manufactured pursuant to traditional manufacturing processes.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create the appearance of more egg in a breakfast sandwich without increasing the total weight of the product.
Still another principle advantage of the invention is to create an egg patty for a breakfast sandwich having a more appetizing appearance which occurs through the use of whole eggs, egg whites, whole eggs mixed with milk, whole eggs and egg whites mixed with milk and/or any other combination of the use of whole eggs, egg whites, and/egg yolks.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved egg product of relatively simple and inexpensive ingredients and processing which fulfills the intended purpose of providing a more appealing appearance for an egg patty without the fear of damage to the egg product and/egg processing equipment and/or illness to individuals.
A feature of the present invention is to combine leavening technology with egg product processing techniques to provide an enhanced egg product for a breakfast sandwich having improved texture and a homemade look.
Another feature of the present invention is the addition of acids and soda to an egg product to release gas during a desired stage of cooking and processing to provide a more desirable appearing egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the addition of non-fat dry milk to an egg product to provide a more desirable appearing egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the addition of modified food starch to an egg product to provide a more desirable appearing egg product.
Still another feature of the present invention is the addition of gums and/or emulsifiers (dairy blend) to provide a more desirable appearing egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of FDA approved ingredients for formulation of a consumable egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of standard egg processing and egg cooking equipment to form egg patties for use within breakfast sandwiches.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of additives in a variety of ranges of ingredients to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg patty for use within a breakfast sandwich.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of dicalcium phosphate dihydrate in the range of 0.5% to 10% to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg patty for use within a breakfast sandwich.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of sodium bicarbonate in a range of 0.15% to 5% to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg product for use within a breakfast sandwich.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of gums and/emulsifiers (dairy blend) in a range of 0.1% to 15% to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg product for use within a breakfast sandwich.
None.
The disclosed enhanced precooked egg product and process relates to the forming of precooked egg patties which may be reheated within microwave ovens, convection ovens, griddle""s or any other heating device without limitation, for consumption as a portion of a food article. This process includes a wide range of egg product formulations which when cooked, result in a visually appealing egg patty that is readily distinguishable from the other ingredients within the food article. The process for forming precooked egg patties for future heating within a microwave oven is distinctly different in certain physical-chemical characteristics as related to standard processing techniques for formulation of a product which is incorporated within items such as a breakfast sandwich.
Ordinarily one would not expect to use leavening ingredients in egg processing cooking operations to provide an improved egg patty. Cell structure in the past has not been critical for use in egg products. Cell structure is very critical in the baking industry. Therefore it is relatively common to use leavening agents within the baking industry but it has not been known to use leavening agents within the egg processing industry. Adding leavening ingredients to a formula comprised of shelled eggs would be difficult and generally impractical because of the lack of proper equipment for processing. The process for forming precooked egg patties for future heating within microwave ovens is generally only applicable to egg products formed through pumping, homogenizing, and mixing methods which are employed as the most efficient means of incorporating the leavening system into the liquid eggs.
Leavening is the ability to rise and increase in volume a food article. Leavening may occur mainly during cooking, however, leavening may be desired prior to cooking or partially before and partially during the heating of a food product. Leavening may occur through the use of water, steam, and/or gas which is utilized to expand a food product. Leavening may aerate a liquid by chemical means, yeast for production of carbon dioxide gas and/or by mechanical means such as by mixing or injection of air. Several different types of leavening agents and/or ingredients may be combined to provide a maximum amount of lift for a desired food product. For example, a combination of the use of yeast, leavening air, baking powder, and/or carbon dioxide may be utilized for leavening of a particular food product. Generally, carbon dioxide is an acceptable leavening agent in that carbon dioxide is a gas generally expands when heated. However, carbon dioxide has different functional characteristics than air, in that carbon dioxide gas is generated from within a product rather than from being incorporated into a product by beating. The creation of gas bubbles of carbon dioxide within a food product is generally sufficient to provide a desired volume of leavening action. Carbon dioxide is generally produced through chemical means. Sodium bicarbonate generally found in baking soda or baking powder may combine with an acid to release carbon dioxide when wet and dry ingredients are mixed within a food article.
Single-acting baking powders containing tartaric acid or cream of tartar, release carbon dioxide at room temperature, and mixtures in which they are used must be baked immediately to avoid dissipation of the carbon dioxide gas. Slow-acting baking powders, containing phosphates release a portion of the carbon dioxide gas at room temperature and a portion of carbon dioxide gas when heated. Double-acting baking powder generally contains sodium aluminum sulfate and calcium acid phosphate which release a smaller amount of carbon dioxide gas when mixed and the balance of the carbon dioxide gas upon heating. Generally, suitable leavening agents for use in the formation of the enhanced egg patty disclosed herein include the use of monocalcium phosphate monohydrate (CaH4(PO4)2.H2O)); monocalcium phosphate anhydrous (CaH4(PO4)2)); sodium asphate pyrophosphate (Na2H2P2O7); sodium aluminum phosphate (NaH14Al3(PO4)8.4H2O)); dicalcium phosphate dihydrate (CaHPO4.2H2O); sodium aluminum sulfate (Al2(SO4)3.Na2SO4); glucono-gama-lactone (C8H10O6); cream of tartar (potassium hydrogen tartrate (KHC4H4O6); dipotassium acid phosphate (K2HPO4); monopotassium acid phosphate (KH2PO4); adipic acid (COOH(CH2)4COOH); anhydrous monocalcium phosphate (Ca(H2PO4)2); magnesium phosphate (MgHPO4MgHPO4.3H2O); and sodium trimetaphosphate (NaPO3)3).
The process of applying leavening technology to the formulation of precooked egg patties may not be used in products sold in a liquid or frozen state because the leavening gases would be released shortly after processing and therefore before use. The leavening technology, ingredients, and leavening gases would therefore be rendered non-functional within the product if available as a liquid or frozen product.
The application of the process for forming precooked egg patties for future heating within microwave ovens is generally maximized when the leavening ingredients are mixed into the liquid eggs and cooked shortly thereafter. Generally, liquid eggs do not have a doughy or bread-like texture. One would not expect to add leavening ingredients to the eggs to modify the egg structure, texture and appearance as would be typical of a baked good. In general, the leavening agents function to aerate the liquid egg product so that when the leavened liquid air product is exposed to heat carbon dioxide bubbles are formed and entrapped with the egg product to provide a light and airy texture. Leavening gas emitted from the leavening agents improves the texture and appearance of the egg patty and considerably increases the height of the egg patty for use within a breakfast sandwich.
Leavening systems in the past have been used in baking goods which contain glutens. Gluten provides a structure for gas bubbles to form providing a vehicle for the bonding of the leavening agents for expansion/elevation of the food article.
The leavening system generally functions well when used in conjunction with a liquid egg mixture. The method of adding leavening agents has been adapted for use in eggs through the introduction of a mixture of acid and bases into the eggs. Instead of mixing acid and base and dry ingredients directly into a doughy mixture, the leavening system ingredients and/or agents are generally mixed with water prior to being added to the liquid egg mixture. The mixture of water with the liquid egg product may occur within commercial processing equipment during the pumping, and mixing methods, wherein the mixed egg product is then cooked in a normal manner by introduction of the liquid egg mixture into a mold or the placement of the liquid egg mixture on a flat belt for cooking within an oven.
In general, the process for formulation of an enhanced egg patty includes: obtaining a desired amount or volume of unshelled liquid whole eggs, egg yolks, and/or egg whites by convention shelling techniques and placing the unshelled eggs in a mixing tank or vessel. In a separate tank or in the identical tank xe2x80x9cdry ingredientsxe2x80x9d including, but not necessarily limited to, oils; gums and emulsifiers; non-fat dry milk; salt; water and leavening ingredients are placed. The xe2x80x9cdry ingredientsxe2x80x9d are then preferably mixed. The mixed xe2x80x9cdry ingredientsxe2x80x9d are then introduced into the liquid eggs whereupon mixing should occur. Alternatively, the xe2x80x9cdry ingredientsxe2x80x9d may be directly mixed with the liquid eggs. The mixed liquid egg product is then pumped for preheating within a heat exchanger. The preheated mixed liquid egg product may then be pumped into a depositor. Finally, the preheated mixed liquid egg product is then preferably deposited in a mold for cooking. Cooking normally occurs by passing the molds containing the preheated liquid egg product through a convection oven. The cooked egg patties are then removed from the molds for appropriate storage and/or for inclusion within a food product such as a breakfast sandwich. The food product and/or enhanced egg patty may be cooled and/or frozen for storage and for reheating at a future time through the use of griddles, ovens, and/or microwave ovens in conjunction with a food article for consumption by an individual. It should be noted that any shape of enhanced egg patty may be provided including but not necessarily limited to shapes such as round, square, or oval. Additionally, the enhanced egg patty may be obtained in the form of a pre-cooked scrambled egg product which may be formed, folded, and/or cut into a shape as desired for consumption or for incorporation into a food article such as an omelet or breakfast sandwich.
Alternatively, the process for formulation of an enhanced egg patty may include obtaining a desired amount or volume of unshelled liquid whole eggs, egg whites, and/or egg yolks through the utilization of conventional egg shelling techniques. Placing the unshelled liquid eggs in a mixing tank for mixing with additional ingredients such as oils, gums and emulsifiers, salt, and water. In a separate tank leavening ingredients and water may be added and mixed. The mixed liquid eggs and ingredients may then be pumped to a heat exchanger for preheating. Additionally, pumping of the mixed leavening ingredients may occur for combination with the mixed liquid egg product immediately prior to the preheating phase upstream of the heat exchanger, where the mixed leavening ingredients may be introduced into the liquid eggs through the utilization of forced injection. The ratio of leavening ingredients introduced into the liquid egg products should be approximately 1 part mixed leavening ingredients per hour to 21.8 parts of mixed liquid eggs per hour as the mixed liquid eggs and mixed leavening agents pass for preheating into the heat exchangers. Next, the mixed leavening ingredients and liquid eggs are pumped to a depositor, whereupon, a desired amount of preheated mixed liquid eggs and leavening ingredients are deposited within molds. The molds containing the mixed liquid egg product and leavening ingredients are then passed into an oven for cooking. The cooked enhanced egg patties are then removed from the molds for appropriate storage and/or for inclusion within a food product such as a breakfast sandwich. The food product and/or enhanced egg patty may be cooled and/or frozen for storage, and for reheating at a future time, through the use of griddles, ovens, and/or microwave ovens in conjunction with the food article for consumption by an individual. Preferably, during the injection process the mixed leavening ingredients are introduced into the mixed liquid egg products in the same proportion as indicated herein for the non-injection formulations. Alternatively, carbon dioxide and/or dry ice may be utilized for passage within a gas line to sparge gas into the flowing mixed liquid egg products prior to the preheating phase as an alternative and/or supplemental leavening agent.
It should also be noted that homogenizing of the mixed liquid egg product may also be utilized provided that the homogenizing methods utilized do not significantly delay the continued cooking of the mixed liquid egg product. Preferably, the mixed liquid egg product is cooked within six hours of mixing and more preferably cooking occurs immediately following the mixing of the egg product to maximize the effectiveness, and minimize the dissipation, of the leavening agents during the formulation of the enhanced cooked egg patty. The homogenizing step may occur prior to the addition of the leavening agents into the liquid egg mixture in order to minimize dissipation of the leavening ingredients and/or gasses prior to cooking.
In general, the ingredients of the enhanced egg product are not required to be combined in any preferred order for mixing. The ingredients of the enhanced egg product are preferably mixed cold at a temperature between 32xc2x0 F. to 40xc2x0 F. and more preferably less than 40xc2x0 F. Generally, the mixing occurs through the combination of the xe2x80x9cdry ingredientsxe2x80x9d which are normally all the ingredients with the exception of the liquid eggs. Water, is then added to the xe2x80x9cdry ingredientsxe2x80x9d whereupon mixing may occur. The mixed dry ingredients and water are then mixed into the liquid eggs to formulate the enhanced mixed liquid egg product. The mixing time normally is reduced to a minimum and generally is no longer than necessary to insure adequate mixing of the product. The mixing may occur through the use of a high shear mixer as is commercially available. In an alternative embodiment, additional leavening agents, and particularly sodium bicarbonate, may be introduced into previously mixed liquid egg product where cooking of the liquid egg product has been delayed in excess of six hours. The additional introduction of leavening ingredients such as sodium bicarbonate alleviates concerns over dissipation of the initial leavening gasses and rejuvenates the mixture prior to the cooking of the enhanced egg patties. A byproduct resulting from introduction of additional sodium bicarbonate is an increase in the sodium level for the final enhanced egg patty by approximately 0.11%.
Following the complete mixing of the liquid egg product a preheating step occurs prior to the formulation of the enhanced egg patties. In operation, the preheating phase is generally continuous for the enhanced mixed liquid egg product which occurs as the liquid egg mixture is pumped through equipment for introduction into a tube to tube heat exchanger. The temperature of the enhanced liquid egg product prior to the tube to tube heat exchanger is approximately 40xc2x0 F. The temperature of the enhanced mixture of liquid egg product exiting the tube to tube heat exchanger and/or a scraped surface heat exchanger following completion of preheating is approximately 135xc2x0 F. The preheating phase elevates the temperature of the enhanced liquid egg mixture to approximately 135xc2x0 F. which occurs prior to the introduction of the liquid egg mixture into the depositor. The preheating of the mixed enhanced liquid egg product is generally accomplished prior to the introduction of the mixed liquid egg product into the depositor. The preheating of the mixed liquid egg product generally occurs through the use of a tube to tube heat exchanger which may be identified as a Feldmeier system.
In addition, the preheating procedure may continue through the use of a scraped surface heat exchanger which may be identified as the Contherm Swept Surface Heat Exchanger. It should be noted that the preheating may be eliminated and/or significantly reduced so long as cooking times and temperatures are correspondingly adjusted for cooking of the enhanced egg patties to avoid burning, sticking, and/or other undesirable complications associated with the cooking process where the starting liquid egg product has not been previously preheated.
During and/or immediately following the preheating, the mixed liquid egg product including the leavening ingredients, are preferably pumped and/or passed through the depositor for the delivery of a specific weight of mixed liquid egg material into a mold at a set rate. The speed or rate of the depositor may be regulated for the formulation of the enhanced egg patties. The speed of the depositor is the rate at which a mold is filled with mixed liquid egg product for movement through an oven. Generally, the depositor operates at a rate of between 10 and 20 shots per minute which represents the number of molds being filled each minute for cooking. Generally, each mold is of sufficient size to hold between 55 and 65 grams of liquid egg product for formulation into enhanced egg patties. It should be noted that larger molds may be utilized which are adapted for receipt and holding of 90 grams of liquid egg product for cooking within an oven. During the use of larger capacity molds, the depositor is normally operated at a rate to fill 10 molds per minute. The mixed fluid egg mixture is preferably preheated immediately prior to the introduction into a depositor which places the liquid egg product into a mold. The mold in turn is then immediately moved into an oven for cooking.
In general, a continuous forced draft convection heating oven is utilized for cooking of the mixed enhanced liquid egg product for formulation of the improved egg patties. A suitable forced draft convection heating oven is preferably identified as a Wolverine Proctor convection oven. The operational oven temperature parameters are usually identified as 350xc2x0 F. to 475xc2x0 F. where the dampers and related humidity within the convection oven may be adjusted dependent upon the local environmental conditions as identified within the examples indicated herein.
A typical formula for the liquid egg product used to provide an enhanced egg patty, would involve the use of liquid whole eggs constituting 62.74%; water being 24.98%; corn oil being 6%; non-fat dry milk being 2.75%; dairy blend being 1.25% (gums and emulsifiers); dicalcium phosphate dihydrate being 1%; salt being 0.65%; sodium bicarbonate being 0.33%; xanthan gum being 0.15% and butter flavor being 0.15%, where the percentages indicated relate to the relative percentages by weight of the mixed liquid egg product prior to cooking.
An alternative mixture of liquid egg product used to provide an enhanced egg patty, would involve the use of liquid egg whites constituting 97.38%; purity W starch as available from National Starch and Chemical Co., 10 Findene Avenue, Bridgewater, N.J. 08807, being 1.5%; dicalcium phosphate dihydrate being 0.75%; sodium bicarbonate being 0.25%; xanthan gum being 0.1% and citric acid being between 0.02% and 0.05%, where the percentages indicated relate to the relative percentages by weight of the mixed liquid egg product prior to cooking.
Another alternative formula for the liquid egg product to be used in the process of formation of enhanced precooked egg patties would include liquid whole eggs constituting 95.69%; dairy blend (gums and emulsifiers) constituting 1.5%; dicalcium phosphate dihydrate being 2%; sodium bicarbonate 0.66% and xanthan gum being 0.15%, where the percentages indicated relate to the relative percentages by weight of the mixed liquid egg prior to cooking.
Another alternative formula for the liquid egg product to be used in processing for formulation of enhanced precooked egg patties would include whole eggs constituting 50%; egg whites constituting 45.44%; purity W (modified food starch) starch as available from National Starch and Chemical Co., Bridgewater, N.J. 08807, being 1.5%; dairy blend (gums and emulsifiers) being 1.25%; dicalcium phosphate dihydrate being 1.25%; sodium bicarbonate being 0.41%; and xanthan gum being 0.15%, where the percentages indicated relate to the relative percentages by weight of the mixed liquid eggs prior to cooking.
The ingredients for the liquid egg product and leavening agents may be mixed for approximately 5 to 10 minutes and then the mixed liquid egg product may be pumped through commercial processing equipment for cooking in a commercial convection oven. Alternatively, the ingredients may be mixed through constant stirring for a desired period of time, whereupon the mixed liquid egg product may be pumped into the depositor for further processing. Alternatively the mixed liquid egg product may be exposed to homogenizing through commercial homogenizing equipment.
The mixed formulated liquid egg product may be cooked without a preheating stage to avoid reaction of the sodium bicarbonate and the release of carbon dioxide gas in the liquid stage prior to cooking. It should be noted that preheating of the liquid egg mixture to a temperature of 135xc2x0 F. may occur so long as the preheating does not permit significant dissipation of carbon dioxide gas from the sodium bicarbonate reaction process during the liquid stage of the egg product. It is desirable for the reaction of sodium bicarbonate and the release of carbon dioxide gas to occur in the cooking stage and not in the liquid stage of the mixed liquid egg product. It is also generally desirable to avoid over mixing of the formulated liquid egg product. Excess mixing or agitation may result from the use of powerful mixing equipment causing the release of carbon dioxide gas reducing the effectiveness of the leavening ingredients. Excess agitation may cause the degradation of the leavening ingredients and the premature release of carbon dioxide gas in the liquid phase prior to cooking.
Cooking times may vary considerably based upon the temperature selected within the commercial oven.